


Of Nymphs and Gargoyles

by kedriaa



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP birthday fic written for the Lemon Tart using our original PCs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nymphs and Gargoyles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon tart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lemon+tart).



His breath misted in the cold Neverwintan air. Every puff disappearing as quickly as it appeared. As each moment passed, his breathing quickened. Rave would not have guess that Keth was capable of this.

One hour ago, Ferneii had agreed to take on a job for Aribeth de Tylmarande. Being of the same faith and class, Ferneii naturally agreed to do it for free – much to Rave's dismay. The job involved retrieving items for Aribeth, each located in the four districts of Neverwinter. Seeing that it was a relatively simple task, the group had decided to split up. Rave immediately volunteered for the Blacklake District – if Ferneii was going to cheat him out of a payment, he would find his own recompense by pilfering from the Neverwintan nobles.

Keth had decided to go with him, possibly feeling the need to keep Rave out of too much trouble.

Thirty minutes ago, they had found the location of the item – a nymph. It was said that she had been abducted and enslaved by the resident wizard by the name of Meldanen.

Twenty minutes ago, Rave and Keth had scaled the highest tower in Meldanen's estate to survey it. That vantage point happened to give them a direct view into the Meldanen's bedroom. Meldanen obviously didn’t believe in curtains.

From what Rave could see, “enslaved” was probably too strong a word. Of course, some would argue that granting sexual favours were ways to implement enslavement. Rave smirked to himself as he leaned on the balustrade to watch.

Like all nymphs, this one possessed an ethereal beauty that few human males could resist. And like all nymphs, she looked like she had a voracious appetite that was rarely satisfied by a single human male.

She sat naked upon a large armchair. She had her legs spread wide apart. A greying head was wedge so tightly between those slender limbs Rave thought that he and Keth might have to bring them both in to Aribeth. The lusty look on the nymph’s face told Rave she wasn't in a hurry to be rescued. The greying head, Rave surmised, belonged to Meldanen. Before long, the nymph began bucking violently, her legs curled around Meldanen’s neck and shoulders as she pressed herself into his face. Her head was thrown back and her mouth agape, undoubtedly moaning with unrestrained delight.

Rave smiled again, casting a sidelong glance at Keth, who had remained stoic and quiet. Nevertheless, Rave knew that Keth had been watching, and enjoying the show as well. Turning his attention back to the bedroom, Rave felt a twitch in his groin.

The nymph had repositioned herself. She was leaned over the armchair, her curvaceous bottom wriggling gleefully at Meldanen. The wizard really didn’t need more encouragement. He quickly tore his robes off and moved to stand behind the nymph. Rave noted with interest that the human was quite well endowed despite his slight stature. With one decisive thrust, Meldanen plunged himself into the nymph. Both nymph and human squirmed excitedly before they began moving to a steady rhythm.

Rave’s trousers were definitely getting tighter.

Despite showing signs of being past his prime, Meldanen was displaying great stamina. He was certainly lasting longer than Rave would’ve expected him to. Rave understood why the nymph could remain “enslaved” by a mere human.

Ten minutes ago, still watching the exploits within the bedroom, Rave debated on relieving his own urges, despite not being alone. Fortunately, that decision was made from him when a hand suddenly snaked around his waist and began palming his groin earnestly. Rave tilted his head back and let out a soft moan. Keth then moved to press himself against Rave, his own arousal was unmistakable. Dipping his head slightly, Keth nibbled on Rave’s exposed neck. Rave twisted to meet Keth’s lips and they shared a hungry kiss while Keth’s agile fingers worked on undoing Rave’s trousers before curling around Rave’s growing cock.

Five minutes ago, Rave’s trousers were pooled around his ankles. Keth’s moist, dextrous tongue was flicking over the head of Rave’s erect cock, gently teasing and exciting Rave even further. Rave hissed with longing when Keth swallowed him whole. The bobbing began slowly and steadily; and as Keth’s skilled mouth took him to the heights of pleasure, Rave continued to watch the bedroom.

The nymph had evidently worn Meldanen out – he was slumped in the armchair, either asleep or passed out from their rigorous sexual encounter. She was instead pressed up against the wall being fucked enthusiastically by a younger human male, most likely one of Meldanen’s personal guards.

Keth increased his speed, alternating between eager sucking and tantalising licking, sent waves of ecstasy crashing through Rave. With another moan and a grunt, Rave felt the familiar tightening of his groin as he came.

Looking down, Rave met Keth’s eyes, which were glinting with unsuppressed hunger.

Reaching for Rave’s left boot, Keth yanked it off, along with the trouser leg that was gathered around it. Keth then spun Rave around and pushed him forward.

Presently, Rave was leaning over the balustrade, his breath short and misting before him, his left leg hitched up and resting on the back of an ugly gargoyle. Keth’s hands felt warm upon his bare skin, they were pulling and pushing him in time with Keth’s urgent thrusts. Gone were the gentle teasing and the slow steady build up of a rhythm. There was only a burning carnal desire screaming for satisfaction.

They watched the nymph once more. She had manoeuvred the young guard into Meldanen’s bed. He lay sprawled across the mammoth bed while she straddled him. As she bounced zealously on his thick, long cock, his hands and tongue busied themselves with fondling and suckling her large round breasts.

Soon even Keth’s rapid rhythm was lost. He plunged in and out of Rave with a fervour that Rave had not felt before. With a final thrust, Keth sheathed himself completely into Rave. Shuddering as he climaxed, Keth let out a groan of contentment.

Another smile curled Rave’s lips as he reached back to pull Keth in for another kiss. When they parted, their glance shifted back to the bedroom. It would seem the nymph had also been satiated. The guard was gone, no doubt expelled from the room once he had fulfilled his purpose. Meldanen remained snoozing in the chair while the nymph was curled up comfortably in the middle of the bed.

“We’d better go ‘rescue’ the nymph or Ferneii will have our heads,” Keth said picking up his bow.

Rave chuckled. “I hope all the quests she sends us on are this gratifying.”

~Fin~


End file.
